Some People Never Learn
by Fullmetal224
Summary: Sequel to 'The Diary of DOOM' and the 3rd part of my Ed/Hughes series. Ed tries to steal Roy's diary again. Contains spanking.


Some People Never Learn

Ed quickly snuck into Roy's quarters, trying to find the diary. It had been two weeks since the last time he tried to steal it. He finally found it under the bed, and ran out. On his way down the hall, he felt two hands grab his shirt. He quickly looked over his shoulder to see the angry faces of Maes hughes and Roy Mustang. They dragged him into Roy's office, Ed still clutching the diary to his chest. When they were in the office, Roy was about to scold him, when Hughes interrupted. "It's okay, Roy. I'll handle the little one when we get home. Believe me, he won't even _think _of doing it again when I'm done."

Ed was so frightened that he never thought to react to 'little one'. The rest of the day went by slowly, and Ed hung onto every minute. When it was time to go home, and Ed was in the car, Hughes told him to go to his study, and wait for him. In the study, Ed shivered about the hairbrush that was going to paddle his helpless backside. And he had just begun to sit comfortably again! When the door opened, Ed's heart leaped into his throat, and his stomach turned over. He looked in Hughes' hand, and saw that he was holding a small, light brown paddle.

"Noo!" Ed whined.

Hughes nodded solemly, and sat on the straight-backed chair. "C'mere Ed." He ordered. Ed trudged forward, tears already stinging his eyes. "I'm sorry!" Ed pleaded. Hughes shook his head. "You know how many times you say that when you get caught? You do something bad without a second thought, but when you're caught you're always saying how sorry you are. You're only sorry because you got caught. And you know it." Hughes lectured. Ed gazed down at his feet. "And I also found out that was your fourth time sneaking into Roy's quarters." Hughes added.

Ed felt like he was three inches tall. Hughes sighed. "You know what to do." Ed nodded. he slowly undid his belt, letting his pants fall to his ankles. Hughes helped him shuffle over to his side, and over his lap. Ed blushed as he felt his boxers being pulled down to join his pants. "Ed, I want you to think about what you did. You had four chances, but you threw them all away. So this is the price you will pay." Hughes lectured, resting the cool paddle on Ed's backside. Ed whimpered, but nodded.

Hughes raised the paddle, and brought it cracking down on the small defenseless bottom. Ed continued to cry as the paddle seemed to be ripping the skin off his rump. He squirmed, trying to get off the lap, away from the painful strokes, but to no avail. Hughes didn't bother counting strokes, and just kept on spanking for five straight minutes. Ed was sure he was never going to sit again!! Even when Hughes stopped, he continued to cry openly. When Ed's sobs subsided, Hughes raised one leg higher than the other, now able to reach Ed's sensitive sitting spots and thighs.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Ed wailed as the fifteen most painful swats tore the skin off his thighs and sit spots. It took a few minutes of rubbing circles on Ed's back before his sobs quieted. Once he was calm enough, Hughes picked him up under the arms, and carried him to a corner. When Ed was set down, he ordered, "Now Ed, stay here and do not move a muscle. It would be a shame to have to start over." So Ed stared at the wall, not saying a word, or moving an inch, not even when the sting was rapidly building up in his poor bottom.

After 10 minutes passed, Ed was let out, and welcomed in Hughes' arms. They stayed like that for a while before Hughes pulled away and said while Ed was pulling up his boxers and pants,

"Ed...you're grounded."

Those three words made Ed freeze, and swear that his heart stopped beating. "G...grounded?!" He yelled.

"Yes, grounded. No electronics, no leaving your bedroom, and no dessert for two weeks. And you have to apologize to Roy tomorrow."

Ed gaped. this was the worst punishment he could POSSIBLY recieve!!! He sighed. "Okay." He finished fastening his belt, and trudged out of the study, to his room.

The next day found Ed apologizing to Roy, and the next two weeks found a completely bored out of his mind and dessert deprived Ed.

done! R&R!!!


End file.
